Why Do I Love You?
by Micookie
Summary: The new girl, the popular guy, an ex-girlfriend and a whole bunch of friends- Welcom to Konoha High! Naruto Fanfic- high school style Main Pairing: SakuSasu Other Pairings: NaruHina ShikaIno NejiTen I'm sorry, I suck at summaries.
1. Welcome To Konoha Sakurachan!

**Hiyas! Umm… this is my first fanfiction…so it would really help if you reviewed or give me comments…thanks! I really suck at introductions, summaries, and stuff like that so if you find something wrong, give me a heads up 'kay? Hope you enjoy my story!**

**Disclaimer: Micookie doesn't own anything related to Naruto or Masashi Kishimoto-sensei! I envy Kishimoto-sensei…**

* * *

**Chappie 1: Welcome to Konoha Sakura-Chan!**

"Ohayo! (Good morning) I'm Haruno, Sakura! I recently moved here!" the bright girl introduced herself. Her crimson hair hung down as she smiled warmly at her new classmates.

"Okay, your seat can be by the window, next to Uchiha. Uchiha, stand up!" Kakashi ordered his ignorant student.

"Kyaa!! Why does Haruno get to sit next to Sasuke-kun?" whined several girls.

"According to my seating chart, that's the only open seat. Am I right?" Kakashi replied informatively.

"Ano (um) if you want I could switch seats with someone." Sakura anime sweatdropped at her new class as many girls looked as if their life was complete. (A/N:I'd like to see Sasuke's reaction if he had to sit in a room full of his fangirls…MUAHAHAHA…okies, back to the story.)

"Nope, nope. Sit where I told you to sit." Kakashi instructed.

'_Okay, I don't think I'm getting off at a good start sitting next to Uchiha-san. I don't get what's so great about him anyway. He just sits there looking bored.' _Sakura thought as she tried to keep from daydreaming out the window.

"Sakura!" an annoyed tone shook away Sakura's thoughts.

"Eh? Y-yes?" Sakura replied, hopelessly lost.

"Read the next passage to us, will you?" Kakashi smiled as if wanting to catch a criminal. (Wah!! Kakashi sounds scary! D:)

"Uh…Hai (sure)!" Sakura looked down at her textbook. She was on the right page but had no idea which paragraph it was. She could feel her face heating up. "Erm…ano (um)…" Sakura looked around. Everyone's eyes were on her.

"Paragraph 3 page 37."

Sakura began reading what the voice had told her. Kakashi lowered his eyes and walked away. Sakura sighed as she looked over at Uchiha-san._ 'There's no way he would've helped me right?'_ As the bell rang, students got out of class to find their lockers. "Locker 18." Sakura murmured absently as she walked along looking for her locker. Suddenly she bumped into something, " Ah! Gomen! (sorry)"

"Hn."

"Uchiha-san! You have the locker next to me?"

"Hn."

'_What's with his answer? No way HE would've helped me during class!'_ Sakura thought.

"D-don't m-mind him. H-he's a-always like t-that." a small voice interrupted Sakura. "H-hi! I'm Hyuuga Hinata! You must be H-haruno-san right?"

"H-hai! You don't need to be so formal. Just call me Sakura, and I'll call you Hinata-chan!"

"S-sure! Let's go to lunch! I'll i-introduce y-you to s-some of my f-friends!" the shy pale girl smiled.

* * *

**Yosh! Done with a chappie! Please review! I know it's not an interesting story...and it's short but I'll try to make it better and longer next chapter! Until next time!- Micookie**


	2. Let's Meet The Gang!

Yes

**Yes! It is I, back with another part of the story. My story sucks so please do not hesitate to ask me to take my story off. I will happily oblige. And to everybody who commented/reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Okies, so since my story was so boring, I've invited Hinata-chan and Naruto to help me introduce this chappie.**

**Naruto: Why aren't I in the story yet?**

**Micookie: I'm getting to that! You're not even supposed to be here right now! Why aren't you at Ichiraku's?**

**Naruto: Because ****ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr ****told me that I would get my coupon here.**

**Micookie: Really? Okay then…(glares suspiciously) BTW please check out ****ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr****'s stories! They're really good! Okies, Hinata-chan please say the disclaimer!**

**Hinata (face red as a beet by now): Eh? H-hai! Micookie-chan does not own anything related to Naruto!**

**Naruto: Whoa! Hinata-chan! That was great! (runs and hugs Hinata-chan causing her to faint) Hinata-chan? Hinata-chan!! Are you okay?!**

**Micookie: This is EXACLTY why I didn't want you here! I'm going to talk with ****ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr****!!**

**Naruto: So I don't get any coupons?**

**Micookie: You care about ramen at a time like this?! Ugh never mind, let's just start the chappie…**

Chappie 2: Let's Meet The Gang!

"-and this is the c-cafeteria!" the Hyuuga heiress spoke.

"Wow! This is a really neat school!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Oi Hinata! Who's your new friend?"

Sakura turned around. _'Whoa! How does Hinata-chan know _these_ people? She doesn't seem like the girl who would hang out with boys…Kuso (damn)! Is that Sasuke? Shoot! He's coming' _Sakura panicked.

"Hinata-chan! Hey! Aren't you the transfer student?" a boy with blond hair and…whiskers (O.o) popped behind Hinata and Sakura. (Naruto: Yay! I'm introduced!! Micookie: You're still here?! O.o You're not introduced…looks away YET)

"N-n-n-n-naruto-kun!" Hinata lit up like a Christmas tree as she stuttered the boy's name.

"Naruto! Don't scare Hinata like that!" scolded a boy with long hair and pasty eyes- almost identical to Hinata's. (A/N: I'm so sorry!! I don't know how to describe people well…)

"S-s-sakura-chan! T-these are my f-friends!" Hinata introduced.

"Hyuuga Neji. I'm Hinata's cousin."

"Uzumaki Naruto! Call me Naruto!"

"Nara Shikamaru…Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Hn."

Ignoring Sasuke's remark, Sakura replied," Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

"Welcome to Konoha High! Hey, let's all compare schedules!" Naruto responded loudly.

"Sure!"

"H-h-h-hai (sure)!"

"Check mine for me."

"…zzzzz"

"Hn."

"C'mon Hinata! Let's compare everybody's schedules!"

"Eh? Ano (um), h-h-h-hai (sure) N-n-n-naruto-k-kun!"

"Hey what about me? Oh, on second thought, you guys can do it for me too," Sakura said as she gave a sly smile. (A/N: You know who was talking right? For people who don't, it's in this order: Sakura, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura) _'So Hinata-chan likes Naruto ne? They're so cute together!' _After Naruto and Hinata were out of earshot, Sakura whispered, "Hey is Naruto-san always so dense? I'm new here and even I can already tell that Hinata-chan likes Naruto-san."

Yawn "You're not the first one who noticed." the lazy boy woke up.

"Naruto's so dumb! Hinata won't let me tell him myself! Why the hell is Naruto so dense?" the brown-haired Hyuuga remarked.

"Umm…so how long have you guys been friends…Hyuuga-san?" Sakura asked eager to change the subject before Neji exploded or did whatever he was going to do.

"We've been friends for a long time. Two girls used to be our friends too, but they moved a different high school," although Neji showed no emotion but his eyes were clouded over with sadness. "Anyway, why are you so polite? Just call me Neji." he finished as if hastily avoiding the subject.

"Eh? Ah, hai(sure)! Neji-san ne (right)?" Sakura answered hesitatively. _'My politeness was always because of Okaa-san (mother)…'_

"Sakura, daijoubu (are you okay)? You're shivering."

Sakura was surprised at who had spoken. "Eh? H-hai (yeah)! I'm okay! I was remembering something painful, Uchiha-san. Thanks for asking." Sakura smiled at the concern in his voice.

"Okay then." Sasuke replied suspiciously. (A/N: Since I only did Sakura's thoughts before, I'm going to change into Sasuke's thoughts now…Isn't this cool? It's like we're mind readers!) _'Why did I just do that? I promised myself not to get close to any girls anymore! Kuso (dammit)! I wonder what was so painful for her though.'_

"Minna-san (everybody)! We know who's with who in classes!" Naruto's loud voice came out of nowhere interrupting everyone's thoughts. "Teme, you're with Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, and me for gym, homeroom, math and science! Neji, you're with Hinata-chan for gym, which means teme, Sakura-chan, and me are with you in gym too, and you're with Hinata and Shikamaru for math, social studies, and language arts! Shikamaru, you're with Neji for homeroom, math, social studies, and language arts! And extra classes are not assigned yet, so yeah! That was so tiring I need some ramen!" Naruto declared in one big puff.

"Naruto-san daijoubu (are you okay)?" Sakura asked as the boy fell down in a big heap.

"Sure! I just need some water right now! And don't call me Naruto-san, it doesn't match me. Try Naruto-kun!" the hyperactive boy stated as Hinata brought him a water bottle.

"But Naruto-kun is already taken," Sakura smiled slyly. "Okay then, Naruto-kun!" She glanced over at Sasuke. A mischievous thought ran through her head.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted in Sasuke's ear. (A/N: winces Ouch. That must hurt.)

"Nani (what)?! Wait did you just call me 'Sasuke-kun'?" Sasuke nearly fell off his chair/bench (whatever thingamabobber they sit on in the cafeteria).

Sakura smiled demurely, "I don't know what you're talking about Uchiha-san!"

"Admit it, you did call me 'Sasuke-kun'!" Sasuke retorted forgetting about his promise and cool.

Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other skeptically. "You thinking about what I'm thinking about?" Shikamaru asked Neji.

"I don't know, you think about too many things, your I.Q. being 200 something I mean," Neji teased his friend. "But if you're thinking about _them_ then yes, I am thinking about them." Neji grinned.

Shikamaru scowled at his friend's remark, "We might have to play matchmaker again."

"Hm… maybe." Neji replied with a smirk, still deep in thought as the bell rang.

Gym

'_Urgh…why are we expected to wear gym shorts? I look horrible in them! I wish it was still lunch, it was so fun messing with Uchiha-san! I caught him completely off guard! He acts nice too…despite the fact that he's an arrogant iceberg.' _Sakura smiled as she remembered how he asked if she was okay.

"S-sakura-chan? What are you smiling about?"

"Ah! Hinata-chan! Gomen (sorry)! I wasn't paying attention."

"I-it's ok! I was just t-telling y-you that Gai-sensei called us out already."

"Eh? Really? Thanks for telling me!"

As Sakura walked out into the gym, she could feel several eyes glaring at her. _'Yeeks! Why are they glaring at me? Wah!!'_

"Sakura!"

"Hey! What gives you the right to call me by my first name?" Please note that in Japan, if you call people by their first name, it's considered rude if you're not close to them…(A/N: Is that right? Because I forget. If it's wrong, please tell me 'kays? Thanks!)

"Eh? But _you_ called me 'Sasuke-kun'" Sasuke retorted, smirking.

"For the last time, I did _not_ call you 'Sasuke-kun'! What about you and your arrogant-iness?"

"Arrogant-iness isn't a word 'Sakura-chan'. It's called haughtiness and for your information, I'm not arrogant!"

"Stop calling me by my first name!"

"You should be quiet you know. The teacher's coming."

Sakura grumbled as Sasuke smirked triumphantly and Guy came in. Sakura gawked, "_That's_ Gai-sensei?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Wait 'til you see how him and Rock Lee act."

"What? Who's Rock L- " Sakura got cut off.

"Gai-sensei! I admire you so much!" a student called out of nowhere.

"Ah yes! My youthful Rock Lee! Stand up and demonstrate a few youthful warm-ups and then run 5 youthful laps around the yard!"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" the student stood up. He looked exactly like the young version of Guy.

"Hey, are they related?" Sakura asked frowning a bit.

"Nope. Don't ask me how."

"Hm… that's amazing then. They're so…alike?"

As they started running their 5 'youthful' laps, Sakura asked Hinata, "Ano (um) do you have any idea why most of the girls keep glaring at me?"

"They're jealous of you."

"Eh? Doushite (why)?"

"B-because you're close to Sasuke."

"Really? What's so great about him?"

"Sasuke is the most popular boy in school right now."

Sakura laughed, "No seriously, what's the reason?"

Hinata gave Sakura a look (pretty much saying: I'm-not-joking.)

"Oh. Heh heh… Gomen (sorry) Hinata-chan! So this school has popularity groups too?"

"Yeah. What school doesn't?"

"No, I just think that popularity is stupid." Sakura said as she looked down, deep in thought.

"Haruno-san!"

"Neji-san! What's up?"

"Shikamaru and I were thinking about how we should go to an amusement park on Sunday. You gonna come?"

"Sure! Are Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san coming too?"

"Yeah, they're coming too," Neji watched as Hinata ran farther to Naruto and he continued in a barely audible whisper. "Actually, the real reason we wanted to go is because of the legend on the ferris wheel."

"Legend of the Ferris Wheel?" Sakura repeated.

"Yeah. There's a story that if a couple kisses at the top of the ferris wheel, then they will remain together forever. We're trying to get Hinata and Naruto together."

"Aw… That's so sweet! So how's it going to work?"

"We told Naruto about the legend but he seemed hesitant. So we told Hinata about it too. Now, we just have to ram them into a car and then watch."

"Are you sure we can trust Naruto-kun?"

"Best we got."

"Okay, sure!" Sakura smiled and ran to do her last lap.

Shikamaru came up to Neji, "Two birds with one stone?"

Neji grinned, "Now we have to get Uchiha to get on a car with Sakura."

**So, did you like this chappie? I don't do well in beginnings, ends or introductions, so I have no idea why I even write stories. So, please review, and if you would, give me very horrible reviews. Wah!! I'm so bad at this stuff! Oh, and don't forget to check ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr's story 'kay? I like her stories! And again to all my reviewers: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I AM SO GRATEFUL!! See yas next times! BTW, I'M SOWWIE FOR THE LONG WAIT! I WAS LAZY AND SLACKING!**


	3. Let's Go On The Ferris Wheel!

**Yeeks! I made a mistake on the last chappie!! Thanks for telling me ****ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr****!**

**I'm so sowwie!! Please forgive me!! I made a mistake on Naruto's name!! It's Uzumaki!! Not Uzimaki!! Even though I changed it, I still made a mistake!!**

**Sakura: Micookie-chan! Don't worry too much! It's okay!**

**Micookie: sniff No it's not! Please hurry and say the disclaimer so I can wander into my black hole of depression.**

**Sakura: Don't do that! You fixed it already right?**

**Micookie: Y-yes…**

**Sakura: Okay, then it's okay! Anyway, the disclaimer is that Micookie does not own anything related to Naruto whatsoever.**

**Micookie: But I also have no right to call myself a fan of Naruto since I spelled his name wrong.**

**Sakura: You're overreacting! Just start the chapter!**

**Micookie: That used to be my job. It used to be my job to write this fanfiction too. But it doesn't feel right anymore.**

**Sakura: Ack! If you don't continue, what will happen to everyone?! You didn't even introduce Ten-Ten or Ino yet!**

**Micookie: You gave them a spoiler.**

**Sakura: Ack ack ack!! Please just start the chapter!**

**Micookie: Okies…Can you start it for me? I'm a bit busy right now…wanders into black hole of depression**

**Sakura: We could go on about this all day, you know.**

**Micookie: Yes, yes. I know.**

**Sakura: Okay then, I'm starting the chapter, okay? You can apologize to the readers AGAIN at the END of the chapter.**

**Micookie: looks up Okies.**

**Sakura: Okay… here's the next chapter of ****Why Do I Love You?**

**Micookie: Please enjoy and comment on how bad my writing is. goes back into black hole of depression**

* * *

**Chappie 3: Let's Go On The Ferris Wheel!**

"Ow! Sakura don't pull!"

"I told you to stop calling me by my first name! C'mon! Let's go on the roller coasters!"

"Not until you admit you called me 'Sasuke-kun'"

"Are you still hung up on that? Do you have an obsessive compulsive?"

"No I don't!"

"You're too pessimistic. Try _enjoying _today at least!"

"Hn."

"There you go again with your one word vocabulary!"

"Ah."

"Okay, _two _words."

"Teme! There's a ramen-eating contest! You wanna come?"

"No dobe. I don't want to eat ramen unlike you."

"Yeah, Naruto-kun, don't you ever get tired of ramen 24/7?"

"Nope! Hinata-chan, you wanna come with me?"

"Eh? Ano (um), h-h-h-hai (sure)!"

"Hey, Neji! You wanna come too?"

"No thanks, me and Shikamaru need to check something. We'll be back later."

"Your grammar is troublesome. It's Shikamaru and I."

"Anyway, we'll meet back at the ferris wheel at 4:30 'kay?"

"Troublesome"

"H-h-hai (yes)!"

"Hn."

"Okay! Let's go to the ramen-eating contest now!" (A/N: Can you tell who said what? I'm so sorry if you can't!! So here are the orders if you can't: Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto. O.o That was LONG.)

After the groups split up, Shikamaru whispered, "You know, spying is a nasty habit and it's troublesome."

"Shut up. I'm just worried about Hinata and it would be nice if Uchiha wasn't gloomy anymore."

**Sakura and Sasuke's Date**

"Uchiha-san, let's go!!"

"Do I have to? I think that ride went through the wrong way."

"You're just joking. C'mon!" Sakura glared at the immobile Sasuke. "Fine! I'm gonna get some ice cream. You want any?"

"Hn."

"You're hopeless."

When Sakura walked away, Sasuke closed his eyes and lied down on the bench. _' "Try _enjoying _today at least!" '_ The words kept echoing in his head. He didn't know why. There was no explanation.

"Uchiha-san!"

"Stop calling me Uchiha-san. It makes me sound like my dad!"

"Fine then, how about Sasuke-san?"

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Hn."

"Scoot over! You're such a bench-hogger!"

"Hn." He sat up.

"Thank you!" Sakura sat down on the bench, licking her ice cream. Suddenly, she felt pressure on her lap. "Uwah!! What're you doing?!"

"I'm tired." Sasuke smirked as he continued to lie on her lap.

"Nani (what)?! Just sit up!!"

"You know you like this."

"You wish!!"

Sasuke smirked again. This time, he grabbed her ice cream and took a lick. "Vanilla?"

"Hey! I was eating that!"

"Tenses are a funny thing. _Was._"

"You overconfident jerk!"

"Hey! Jerk's a harsh word!"

"You licked my ice cream!!"

**Hinata and Naruto's Date** (A/N: Let's hope it's better than Sasuke and Sakura's!)

"Sugoi (wow)! N-n-naruto-k-kun! You won the ramen contest!"

"Hehe! If it's ramen, leave it to me!"

Hinata giggled, "I c-could tell you how to make ramen next time…If you don't mind I mean!"

"Really?! Can you?!"

"H-hai!"

"Thanks Hinata! You're the best!" Naruto grinned and bear-hugged Hinata. A/N: Poor Hinata! What if she faints?!

**Neji and Shikamaru's Date**

(Neji: Hey! Don't call it a date! Micookie: Why not? I called everybody else's a date. Neji: DON'T CALL IT A DATE. clenches knuckles Micookie: H-hai Neji-sama- I mean Neji!)

**Neji and Shikamaru's Odd Spying Habit**

(Neji: clears throat MICOOKIE! Micookie: Ehehehehe…Typo?)

**Neji and Shikamaru's erm… side of the story?**

(Neji: Thank you. Shikamaru: Finally done? That was troublesome.)

"This is boring." Neji complained.

"Troublesome indeed."

"They should be meeting at the ferris wheel at around now. Let's go."

"Finally."

At The Ferris Wheel

"Sasuke-san! I don't see Hinata-chan, Naruto-kun, Neji-san, or Shikamaru-san!"

"Ah."

"Would you stop saying one syllable words?!"

"Hn." Sasuke replied, not really caring anymore.

"Hmph!"

"S-sakura-chan!"

"Eh? Hinata-chan? When did you get here?"

"Just now. N-naruto-k-kun won the ramen-eating contest, so his prize was a pass to go first on any ride."

"Eh? Really? Lucky!"

"Hinata-chan! C'mon! Let's go!" the hyperactive boy popped out behind Hinata.

"H-h-hai!"

Sakura leaned in on Hinata and whispered, "Good luck on kissing him!"

Turning bright red, Hinata replied, "Eh? H-how d-did you know that?!"

Sakura simply smiled as she watched Hinata get dragged away by Naruto.

"Did we have to get put together for this 'project'?"

"I don't know. Neji-san and Shikamaru-san said they were busy."

"…"

"Aww…now we can't see them kiss! Kuso (damn) why did they get to go on the ferris wheel first?!"

"Because the dobe won the ramen contest?"

"Please don't use the obvious answer when I'm apparently not thinking straight."

"Hn."

When Sasuke and Sakura got on the ferris wheel, they were 4 cars away from Hinata and Naruto. Sakura grumbled, "Still can't see them."

"Are you really that concerned about them? You just met them 3 days ago."

Sakura thought about his remark then frowned, puzzled, "Why shouldn't I be concerned? You don't like me hanging around your friends?"

"Hn."

"Ah. You're jealous!"

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am _not_."

"All I heard was the 'am'." Sakura grinned as she stood up to check on Naruto and Hinata. "Hey, they're almost at the top!" Sakura stood on her toes to see better.

"Oi! Don't do that! You're gonna tip the car!"

Please say you know who's talking! If you don't know, you can review me asking, 'kays?

Naruto and Hinata's Ride

"N-n-naruto-k-kun? Is everything alright?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. Sure!"

"You seem…preoccupied though."

"No it's nothing. Thanks for asking!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata sighed anxiously. Looking down, her face reddened at the thought of what Sakura told her. _'Uwah! How am I even supposed to kiss him? Would it be weird if I just suddenly asked if I could kiss N-naruto-kun?'_

"Hey, Hinata-chan?"

"H-hai?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"E-eh?!" Hinata looked up, her face steaming.

"It's okay if you don't want to, 'cause Neji just told me about a legend on this ferris wheel."

"N-n-naruto-k-kun knew about that?"

"Eh? Hinata-chan does too?"

Then Hinata laughed, "S-so we both knew about it?"

"Hey, that means Shikamara, Neji, and teme set us up!" They both continued to laugh as the tense atmosphere swept away.

Naruto was the first to speak, "Oi, Hinata-chan, can I call you Hinata?"

"H-hai (sure)!" Hinata smiled, her face still red. _'Yay! I'm closer to Naruto-kun! Maybe I should thank Neji-onii-san.'_

Sasuke and Sakura's Ride

"Darn! They didn't kiss! They're smiling though, I wonder what happened." Sakura leaned over, watching Naruto and Hinata.

"Oi! Sakura, we're almost at the top! Don't tip it over!"

"Stop calling me by my first na-kyaa!" Sakura fell on top of Sasuke as the car came to a sudden stop. It took Sakura about 3 seconds to realize that her lips were on his. "Uwah! G-gomen (sorry)!" Her face instantly reddened. _'Uwah! I just kissed him!!'_

Sasuke, with his emotionless face, told Sakura, " I told you to stop," he sighed, "Are you okay?"

"H-hai (yeah)."

**After the Ride(s)**

"S-sakura-chan! Are you alright? You're all red!"

"Eh? Ano (um) h-hai (yeah), I'm okay." Sakura smiled, "Ooh! Look rice necklaces!"

Sasuke sweatdropped, "Rice necklaces?"

"Yeah, you know, those necklaces where they write your name on a piece of rice, put it in a tube, and make it into a necklace."

"Ah."

"C'mon! Let's go see!" Sakura dragged Sasuke over to the stand. "Aren't they cool?"

"Hn."

Hinata, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru came up behind them. "S-sugoi (wow), how do they write on a piece of grain?" Hinata and Sakura continued to gape at the necklaces.

"Oi, Uchiha, why don't you buy it for them?" Neji grinned.

"What? Why me?" Sasuke twitched.

"Yeah, Sasuke-san!" Sakura gave him a puppy dog look, "Please?"

-Please wait a moment as Sasuke is tortured into buying 'rice necklaces' for Sakura and Hinata.

"Thank-you Sasuke-san!" Sakura smiled evilly. "Ne, ne, Naruto-kun, Neji-san, Shikamaru-san, could you help me do something?"

"Sakura? What're you doing?" Sasuke backed up distinctly. Suddenly, Naruto pounced in him. "Oi! Dobe! What're you doing?!" Neji and Shikamaru pinned both of his arms, "Hey! What're you guys doing?!"

Naruto grinned, "We're helping Sakura-chan!"

Sakura giggled, "Hold still Sasuke-_kun._" Sakura put a necklace over him. It had his name and Uchiha crest on it.

"Hey! I don't want one!"

"Yeah, well too bad. We already bought it and it looks good on you!" Sakura teased while Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji released their grip. She smiled and fingered her necklace. Her name was written on it along with a cherry blossom.

As Sakura and Sasuke bickered, Hinata couldn't help but smile. She whispered to Neji, "Neji-onii-san, don't they look so happy together?"

Neji smirked. His cousin could also be a bit clueless at times. Suddenly something caught his eye. "TenTen?"

A brown haired girl tied in buns looked over at Neji and smiled, "Neji-kun!"

"Neji-kun? TenTen, did you just say Neji-kun?" a blond girl walked up to her. "Ah! Neji-kun! Naruto-kun! Shikamaru-kun! _Sasuke-kun._"

Sakura looked up. "Eh? Who are they? Sasuke-san? Naruto-kun? Neji-san…?" Her voice trailed off.

The blond haired girl walked up to Sasuke, "_Sasuke-kun_, I still meant what I said you know."

Sakura watched Sasuke's reaction. His face was pained, even though he was trying to hide it. "Ano…I'm Haruno Sakura, nice to meet you…"

The blond girl cooed "Aww Sasuke-kun, did you get a new girlfriend already?" She smirked. "I'm Yamanaka Ino."

"Sasuke-san? What did Yamanaka-san mean?"

Ino smirked again, "Sasuke-kun? You didn't tell her? Then I'll tell her."

Sasuke protested, "She doesn't need to know!"

Ignoring Sasuke, Ino continued, "I'm currently Sasuke's ex-girlfriend but I'm working to rectify that."

* * *

**I'M SO SOWWIE PEOPLES!! If you hate me because I'm making Ino-chan a mean character, please encourage me to take off my story. I'm vewy sowwie. By the way, ****ChOcOlAtE-cOoKiEmOnStEr**** and I will be technically passing Naruto back and forth in our author boxes. We'll also occasionally swap ideas so our ideas may be similar. Anyways, thanks for the reviews! Please review some more!! I also apologize for the slow update, but you know, I get slow…and lazy…and eventually, I become a bum…so yeah. The updates might even get SLOWER now because school is starting! Right now, for me, it is August 19****th**** and school starts August 25****th****…at least for me in any case. Please continue to support me in my erm…fanfiction writing…erm…skills? Ugh, no way, I have no skills… In conclusion: My story sucks but please continue to review! I'm sowwie for the slow updates, I'll try to get more un-lazy/motivated Ha! Good luck doing that! It's gonna be like trying to motivate Shikamaru! Tell me if anything is wrong and I'll change it. Thanks again for reading my story! :3 Farewell my little fanfiction-reading-cookies! I need shorter names!**

**-MiCoOkIe :P**


End file.
